I ate my friend
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: A short story from Yoshiki's point of view. Based on Chapter 2 Wrong End 4. How Yoshiki ate Ayumi. It's english version of my polish story, "Zjadłem moją przyjaciółkę".


**Hello :-)**

**It's my first attempt to translate my own story, so I'm unsure of the final result. English isn't my first language, but I have hope my story isn't full of stupid mistakes. I've written a short story based on 2nd chapter 4th wrong end, when Yoshiki ate Ayumi. I hope that you'll enjoy it as much I've enjoyed writing it. On my profile there's a polish version if you know this language :)**

**_R&R will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!_  
**

* * *

When we were wandering around this cursed school, several times we came across a disturbing records of one of the victims. I had a strange feeling that they are tossed under our feet on purpose. Several times we found a note in the place where we already were. They weren't even specially hidden. The first scrap I would even trod upon and even didn't pay much attention at it, but Ayumi was perceptive.

It was she who first drew my attention to the message lying on the ground. I have to admit that I was not entirely convinced that we should read another victim last - probably gruesome - thoughts of this place. We encountered so many bodies along the way. So many of them were mutilated that there was no doubt - someone _helped_ them get out of this vale of tears. Heavenly Host badly affected the people staying there. I found out about this already when Ayumi was possessed for the first time.

Then fear engulfed me. I was afraid that she could be hurt. Spirits would tell her to do something terrible. They could force her to jump in one of the many wide holes in the ground. Instruct her to find something sharp - broken glass was certainly not lacking in this godforsaken hole - and a cripple herself. I was terrified and my head was circulating a lot of worst-case scenarios.

I ran after her. I didn't expect that she was that fast. For a moment I even lost sight of her. Every second counted. I swore to myself that no matter what happens to me - I will try to protect her. I could even die in her defense. As long as she was safe, it was okay. I know, maybe that's naive. But I couldn'tt do anything about the fact that I was in love with her. My priority was to get _her_ out of this school.

I found her near the closed exit. She stood in the corner, shouting strange things. A shiver went through my spine. She had a terrible expression on her beautiful face. As if she was not her. Luckily enough to wake her up were only needed some harsher words. I shook her, told to calm down. I would like to think that it was _my_ voice that pulled her from the power of the vengeful soul. I would like to believe that she owes something to me as _me_, not only as her friend. Funny, after all I knew about her feelings for Satoshi. Despite this I deluded myself to believe that she could look at me a little differently, once it reaches her how much she owes me. That _I_ was with her, not _him_.

After this event she was clearly frightened. For a long time she walked very close to me, I could even swear that several times she held the tip of my black jacket. It took her some time before she began to look elsewhere than her own feet.

Thanks to this we found the first note of the boy who _ate his friend_.

- Kishinuma, look! – she stopped uncertainly and crouched near the body. Near the body there was one bloody scrap of paper. - Maybe there's something important.

I admit that I also thought that maybe the boy wrote there any tips to help others. I picked up the paper and began to read aloud. First line gave me the creeps.

- _I ate my friend today. What else was I supposed to do? I was starving. We both were. And there's no food here. So we decided, together, that one of us should try to live just a little bit longer_

Before I finished reading, Ayumi firmly squeezed my arm. Although I shouldn't enjoy it in such circumstances, somewhere in my heart I felt warmth. We've never been so close, she never touched me in this way - even if it was just caused by fear I felt different. It tickled my masculine pride – she was relying on me. She didn't even had to catch my shoulder, I saw it after her behavior. Yes, she had her annoying moments, and she didn't hide her fear very well. She had the right to be afraid. In the end she was a girl. Girl, which I swore to defend.

- _I wanted some part of her to be with me even after she died, so I decided to keep one of her eyeballs…_

When I fell silent, I heard Ayumi sniff. Sometimes she was too sensitive. Honestly, I didn't even know her from this side. Well, I was glad that she didn't seen a little bit silly smile of mine. She was adorable. But she didn't have to know about it yet.

* * *

The longer we wandered in the school, the more it was getting scarier. I had to survive another attack of the vengeful spirit, overcome the desire of seeing this kid in his dead eyes and watch for Ayumi at every step we made. Then it was only worse.

We found the fifth message left by a cannibal. Each found ceased to have meaning, they lacked consistency, sometimes they even were deficient in correct writing and you had to guess what it is all about. Let's not forget that with every note - there was more blood. Dried, dirty blood. The poor man had to wander all around the school when he was already exhausted. He probably lost cards in random places and then died of starvation, dehydration.

All the time troubled me only one thing - why the damn cards were popping up in places that we have already visited? I thought that the spirit of the boy leaves us your final thoughts on purpose. In the correct order.

With every message, Ayumi was more and more terrified. When I bent down to the records, first something rejected me from them. Some barrier. Ayumi was terribly pale. I suspect that I wasn't looking better myself - especially when I heard a voice somewhere in my head belonging to Mrs. Shishido. She was sad, her pained voice echoed through my head. She didn't want me to read it. She asked me not to do it. What's more, the Crystal she gave me and Ayumi shattered. From my pocket I pulled out only it's remains, I blew the dust from my hands. Despite this warning ... I bent down to note once again.

This time, Ayumi seemed uncertain. Despite this - she said nothing. I think she was also curious about bloodstained cards content.

This message was also written in a strange way. Reading aloud, I tried to give appropriate form of words, I wanted to give them meaning. Ayumi moved closer to me, but she was not looking at the paper. She grabbed for the back piece of my jacket and turned her head away. I heard her heart was beating so fast.

It is a pity that I missed the courage to embrace her.

- If you are reading this - allow me to forewarn you. There is no hope of rescue. There is nothing to be gained. Endless wandering and endless torture is the nature of the place. I succumbed to my hunger and thirst. Began nibbling on that corpse again. There is no flavor, no sensation, just meat and fluid to sate my empty belly. I promised I would not desecrate your body any more, but I broke that promise. Please forgive me ...

Then there was darkness. Coolness. And nauseating smell of blood.

* * *

When I came to myself, for a moment I thought I would faint again. We were in a place where we found the first not. I knelt beside her. Beside Ayumi. She was… dead. I felt weak. It was enough that I lost consciousness for a moment, and something had already killed her, cut her belly, had fun in her blood.

For a moment I thought I would throw up. Something stood in my throat.

- Shinozaki ... No ... - involuntarily I raised my voice. How could I control myself seeing this, the girld I loved in a such state? - What did ...

I could not even say to the end that what I intended. What stood in my throat was not fear. Something really wanted to get out of my throat. I thought I was going to suffocate. I started to cough.

I could not look at Ayumi's face freezed in pain and horror. Coughing, choking, I turned and spat this thing before it suffocated me. I had no idea what it was.

- What the hell ... was in my mouth ...? - I asked myself quietly. I wanted calm down but I couldn't. I was trembling. I really had the feeling that I would fall over once again. - Tastes like ... blood ... - stammered in disbelief. _I spat blood_.

While previously I was able to control the tone of my voice, now I failed. I was really scared. I screamed.

I was terrified by the thought that it came to me after a few minutes. I finally understood that what I knew from the moment I opened my eyes. Ayumi was dead. And I, like an asshole, was wondering why I spit blood.

- …No… It can't be ... – I fell on my knees and looked at her. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. Damn, I did not even remembered the last time I cried. Warm tears began to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believed it. With a broken heart I began to scream. I guess I was hoping it was just a stupid joke. My voice was cracking when I tried to persuade myself that wasn't true. That is she who lies near me. _Dead_.

Stupid in my cries, terrified by the sight, I began to ask her body, who did this terrible thing to her. Funny, if she only could answer me. At the time of her death she had to hate me. I failed her once, but for the one time too many. Even finding the murderer would not change anything. Nothing would bring Ayumi back to me. I was even ready to the end of my pitiful life bathe in the pool full of rotting corpses every day, if only I would have her beside me again.

I grabbed my head, desperately looking around, doing everything just to avoid the view of her lifeless body. Her expression was broking my heart. After a while I noticed the piece of paper that was lying next to her. School flyer, as it turned out. On the other side there was a short letter written by Ayumi. I had no doubt about it, even the half-blinded by tears I was able to recognize her charming letters. This time they were not charming and cute as usual. Apparently, her hand was trembling. She had to write it just before her death.

_Let me just get in my hands that filthy murderer! He'll pay me for it. _

I wiped my eyes and started to read. Every line made me feel worse and worse, began to sicken me and I could swear that sweat started to run down from my back. At one point I thought I'll suffocate. I couldn't breathe from that horror.

- _I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I'm going to be killed… I'm going to be eaten… He's chasing me… And I can't keep running… If anyone should find this paper… I urge you… Bring him to justice… The one who killed me for sustenance… My classmate… Kishinuma…_

When I got the meaning of the last words of her short letter, I could not hold back a scream. For sure every living and dead being in this damn school have heard me. I fell to my knees once again, screaming, crying, not believing what I read. I could not kill her. I loved her. Why me? Why her? To make everything worse, as if killing her wasn't enough - I had to eat her. _Eat_. Finally then I noticed blood on my hands, on the uniform, on a white shirt. Like a monster I've killed and eaten girl that I loved with my whole heart, a girl without which I couldn't live.

Spirit who cursed the last entries - I had no other explanation – must have seen enough of my suffering, because he took control over my body. I stopped to feel it. I felt only the tears that rolled down my cheeks and blood in my mouth. Spirit forced me to eat her.

I was sick. I did not want that. I didn't want it so much. For sure she hated me. And I loved her so much. My life was meaningless. It was my fault. I shouldn't read the damn notes.

Wailing and weeping, praying for death ... _I ate her._

* * *

**Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma / Corpse Party © Team GrisGris**


End file.
